Fidelius
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: O que passou pela cabeça de Lily e James Potter quando descobriram que seu filho era "O escolhido".


**Fidelius**

**Disclaimer:**Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos, todos os personagens e cenários são propriedade de JK Rowling, WB, Bloomsbury e Rocco.

**Summary:** O que passou pela cabeça de Lily e James Potter quando descobriram que seu filho era "O escolhido"

Lily sentou-se na escadaria que dava para o Saguão Principal de Hogwarts, levemente trêmula. James desceu o resto da escadaria, apoiando-se no vão de uma das janelas do saguão. Harry estava dormindo a sono solto em seu carrinho, que fora levitado até o chão do grande salão.

A ruiva não tirara os olhos do marido por nem um segundo desde que ela se sentara, mas ele, por algum motivo estranho, tinha seu olhar atraído para o chão, ou para os Jardins, que mostravam o início do inverno. Qualquer lugar que não fossem os olhos verdes das duas pessoas que ele mais amava em todo o mundo.

Silêncio.

Lily não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, pesava em sua mente que ela não tinha nem vinte e um anos, e já tinha um bebê para cuidar. Seu bebê. Ela era _mãe_.

Ela nunca realmente pensara sobre o assunto, a maternidade veio para si de maneira muito _natural_. Até mesmo quando ela se descobriu grávida, ela nunca pensou que não seria capaz. Pensou que era louca, claro. Um bebê, em tempos de guerra. Mas nunca que era incapaz. Até aquele momento.

Os pensamentos de James caminhavam em direção semelhante. Ele estava apavorado. Nunca em sua vida ele tinha estado com tanto medo quanto agora. Ele tinha medo pelo pequeno bebê que ele tinha como filho. _Filho_. Sua boca estava seca, e os nós dos dedos brancos de tanto apertar o punho contra a parede de pedra fria. E então, a frase que a mãe de Lily havia lhes dito quando anunciaram que iam ter um filho ressoou em sua mente como um mantra. E ela nunca pareceu tão certa. _Vocês são muito jovens_. Ele fechou os olhos e pôde ver a face amedrontada da Sra. Evans quando eles foram dar as "boas notícias". _Muito jovens_. Pai.

O sinal indicando o fim de uma aula ressoou na escola, tirando os dois jovens de seus pensamentos. Harry abriu os olhos e ameaçou começar a chorar, mas então olhou para a mãe, que tinha os olhos fixos nele, e riu. Os olhos verdes de Lily então se encheram de lágrimas. Ele confiava nela. Cegamente. Ele dependia dela. Completamente. Ele saíra de dentro dela, e fora gerado dentro dela. Ele era seu filho.

Seu filho. Filho deles.

- James... – Ela murmurou, sem olhar para o rosto do marido, ainda encarando o bebê que sorria para ela enquanto brincava com os lençóis do carrinho. Ele não teve oportunidade de responder, e nem ela de continuar, pois vários alunos entraram no Saguão, rumando para as estufas e para dentro do castelo, na troca de aulas. Instintivamente, Lily se levantou e postou-se de frente para o carrinho de Harry, com as duas mãos cercando-o protetoramente. Em seus olhos, James pôde ver o mesmo pavor que estava estampado nos dele.

Enquanto os alunos passavam, a conversa que haviam acabado de ter no escritório do diretor era revivida na mente dos dois. Profecia. Feitiço Fidelius. Esconder. Voldemort. Três vezes. Morte. Harry. Neville. Urgente. _Um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver_.

E novamente, eles estavam sozinhos. James voltou a olhar para os jardins. Lily voltou a se sentar na escada.

Ela era muito jovem. Ambos eram. Ela não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que seus pais, se fossem vivos e estivessem na mesma situação, saberiam exatamente o que fazer. Os pais de James também. Até mesmo os pais de Sirius, que não eram nem de longe os melhores pais do mundo. Mas _ela_, ela pensou, enquanto passava as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos ruivos, _ela era muito jovem_.

- Lily. – James ergueu os olhos para ela, puxando o carrinho de Harry para mais perto dele. O bebê já estava voltando a dormir. – Voldemort pode já ter escolhido.

As palavras do moreno vieram tremidas. Lily viu as lágrimas chegarem às orbes cor de mel de seu marido, e o seu coração apertou-se ainda mais dentro de seu peito. A conhecida sensação de nó na garganta se apoderando dela. James. James Potter estava com medo. Não só com medo, mas apavorado, aterrorizado. James, que nunca se preocupava com nada. James, inconseqüente, malandro, corajoso e brincalhão, _James_.

- James... – Ela falou novamente, erguendo-se da escada e olhando para ele, mas mantendo certa distancia. As lágrimas já corriam livremente pelo rosto da ruiva.

- Você sabe, não é? – Ele falou, fechando os próprios olhos e lutando contra as lágrimas, sem sucesso. – Você sabe que vai s-ser o Harry. – Ele murmurou, desviando o olhar rapidamente para o filho, e depois de volta para a esposa, sua face igualmente manchada de lágrimas.

- Nós não podemos mais lutar, James. – Ela murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para o marido. O peso no estômago aumentando na medida em que a frase que ela ia falar se construía em sua mente e em sua boca. Ela respirou fundo, olhando por um segundo para a janela, antes de encostar a testa no vidro frio e falar.

- Nós precisamos nos esconder.

Ele odiou cada uma daquelas palavras.

**N/A:** Fim! Fic triste, né? :( Tem um tempo que eu já tenho ela feita aqui, mas reluto um pouco em postar. Com certeza não vai ser continuada, aliás. Essa fic foi meio inspirada em um texto que eu li no Tumblr praticamente há 01 ano atrás. Não sei se alguém viu esse texto, mas eu procurei agora pra dar os créditos ao autor e não encontrei. Tem um gif da Karen Gillian e do Aaron Johnson. Enfim, não encontrei mais. :( Espero que vocês gostem da fic, ela é curtinha, mas eu gostei bastante dela! :)


End file.
